Midnight Lessons
by KittySkywalker
Summary: Kaname has a midnight fling with Toga-much to his unhappiness- and learns he should listen to the adults around him. KanamexToga and implied TogaxKaname


Kaname Kuran had almost grown used to the idea of having the number one vampire hunter as his ethics teacher. What Kaname had not grown used to was the fact that he had fallen in love with said hunter's student and had an unexplainable wanting for the man. Toga Yagari of course since Zero and himself had been intimate on many occasions already. Kaname halted his leisurely strides down the hallway. He opened up his ethics note book and looked at his unfinished essay. He actually had a reason to be looking for his teacher this late at night. Yagari- sensei's assignment for the following night had not been clear at all. And even though it killed a little part of him Kaname wanted to go and ask for help.

When Zero had come to bed he had laughed at Kaname's apprehension. But one of the things Kaname thought was most beautiful about his silver haired lover was that Zero felt the same way about his master as Kaname did. Zero and Kaname had been lusting over the man for months and there seemed to be an unspoken challenge between the two as to who could do something with Toga Yagari first. Kaname looked at the room his feet had somehow managed to find. Yes this was his ethics classroom. It wasn't as if Kaname expected Yagari- sensei to be in there but he might have left something behind as to what the essay was supposed to be about.

Kaname gently opened the large wooden door but recoiled when he found that the desk lamp was on. He stood there completely dumbfounded for a moment. Yagari- sensei was sitting there at eleven o'clock at night grading papers. Toga looked up at Kaname before leaning back in his chair pinching the bridge of his nose. Kaname couldn't help but smile- maybe tonight would be more interesting than he thought… Toga yawned and looked toward Kaname. He wasn't really surprised to see Kaname wandering around but he was surprised by the book he had in his hand.

"What do you need Kaname?" he asked.

Kaname could feel a certain heat pooling in his groin. _'That's unfair,'_ he thought, _'just_ _my name and I'm gone.'_ He pointedly ignored it however and walked to the front of Toga's desk. Toga's gaze followed him and Kaname noticed that he didn't look angry or even annoyed that there was a vampire around. If anything he looked tired and it made Kaname feel a little sorry for him. Maybe he was having a fight with his girlfriend. Kaname suppressed a chuckle but looked at his teacher again. Every little thing about the man sitting in front of him was making Kaname hot and bothered. He took a deep breath and swallowed his pride that was trying to get in the way. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind explaining our assignment to me again?" he ventured.

Toga relaxed in his chair and sighed softly. "I thought the word got to everyone. I canceled the essay because we aren't where we need to be in class." Kaname frowned, well that was annoying- no one had bothered to tell him. Then again when he was in bed with Zero there wasn't much hope of him hearing anything.

Toga smiled a little; this Kuran kid wasn't as bad as he thought. He treated Zero well and he was kind to his little sister who Toga had grown quite fond of. Kaname stood there for a while longer. He was at war with himself. Here was the man he was lusting after completely alone and slightly tired. Kaname wanted him _so badly_ but he wondered if there was anyway to get Zero to join the party. Hmm… maybe not.

"So there's no homework for tomorrow?" Kaname asked innocently. Toga shook his head and Kaname smiled. "Sensei do mind if I ask you a few more questions?"

"I suppose not," Toga answered with a lazy smile.

'_Damn if he's this sexy when he's tired just imagine when he's drunk,'_ Kaname thought. Kaname asked very boring disarming questions about chapter twenty three in the text book while thinking of a plan. If he used his mental powers to manipulate Yagari- sensei into anything then his conscience would give him a hard time. He wanted his teacher to be a willing participant in what he wanted to do. However seeming as all Kaname could think about was bending his teacher over the desk and having his way with him it was not likely he would be willing at all. Kaname knew one thing; as sadistic as he may be he never wanted to hurt Toga or scare him. He wanted to pleasure him and be pleasured by him. But the more he thought about it the more it seemed he would have to be rather forceful in order for this encounter to happen. And yes Kaname was very set about it happening _that night_. When would he be able to stumble upon a chance like this again? Probably never.

So he had figured out he would need his sensei to pass out for a little while before everything went according to plan. But if he used his mind control Toga might be out for hours and judging how Kaname's lower half was feeling he didn't want to wait that long. He could do it the old fashioned way and hit Toga in the temple. It would hurt but he would wake up sooner, and Kaname could always take away the pain. But Kaname doubted himself again. If he hit Yagari- sensei too hard he could cause serious damage, not to mention Kaname was a pureblood and he probably would overdo it. Kaname snapped out of his planning when he realized Toga was just sitting there looking at him.

"Kaname what did I just say?" Oh crap. Kaname had been too worried about jumping his sensei that he forgot to pretend to pay attention. Toga grunted when Kaname just stared blankly at him. He might be starting to like the kid but he was damn tired and wasn't in the mood to be played with! Besides Kaien was probably still waiting up for him and it was late, and he still had a mound of papers to grade. Toga sighed annoyed, got up, and started walking to the door. "Well goodnight then Kaname. If you have any real questions ask them tomorrow in class," he called over his shoulder.

Kaname panicked for a moment before calling for his sensei to stop. He put a hand on his shoulder and made Toga look at him. "I'm sorry," Kaname said. Toga looked at Kaname most of his anger gone but he was bone tired.

"It's alright. Just pay attention next time."

"No not for that."

"What?" Toga asked confused.

"For this," Kaname replied before he gave Toga a roundhouse. And by the time Toga hit the floor he was unconscious.

Toga woke up about forty five minutes later. His world was still partially black and his head was killing him. He pulled his head up which only made him dizzy. _'What the hell happened?'_ he questioned himself. Through the pounding in his skull he remembered now. Kaname Kuran had punched him. _Damn brat_. He was _so_ failing his next test.

Toga managed to open his eye. There was Kaname sitting on his desk staring at him. Toga scowled slightly and tried to get up off his chair. But he was shocked when he realized he had been tied around the midsection to the chair he was sitting in and his hands were bound behind his back. He glared daggers at Kaname.

"What is all this about?" he asked.

"Well I didn't think we would have to do it like this," Kaname responded. Kaname gave a small grin at Toga. This was highly unsettling. What were they doing exactly?  
"What is _this_ Kaname?" he replied. Kaname hopped down off the desk and kneeled before Toga looking into his remaining eye. Kaname didn't answer Toga's question but he leaned up to Toga's left temple and kissed it taking away all the pain in his head. Toga let out a breath slowly. He was grateful that the pain was gone and he could think clearly but now there was nothing to hinder his anger. He violently pulled away from Kaname. He was in no mood to be touched anymore than he had to be by the vampire he was really starting to dislike again. Kaname gave a breathless laugh.

"It's alright sensei," he said running his fingers down Toga's cheek, "I'm not going to hurt you." Toga wasn't scared at this point he was just angry. If Kaname wasn't going to hurt him then why in the hell was he tied to a chair? Toga huffed and stared at Kaname again.

"Then why are you doing this? Whatever this happens to be."

"Well if you'll let me I promise to show you," Kaname said as seductively as he could. Toga didn't miss the tone of his voice either. There was a tiny knot of panic settling in his stomach. Toga didn't trust his own voice and kept silent. Kaname's smile widened and he leaned foreword. He proceeded to sit on Toga's lap and place his lips on the older man's. Toga's eye nearly bugged out of his head. What was _wrong_ with this kid? Toga writhed around on his chair but it soon became clear he wasn't going anywhere.

He did start to panic then. His subconscious was more than happy to give him disturbing little details about what Kaname wanted to do to him. This was bad. Oh so very bad. And Toga knew things had to get worse before they got better. They always did. Where was Kaien dammit? He was the one Toga's body belonged to not this boy! Toga froze his frantic movements for a moment. That was just was Kaname was… a boy. He may be with Zero but he couldn't really do that much damage to Toga unless he used his fangs. He probably wasn't dead set on a sexual encounter either so he could still talk Kaname out of it.

Toga kept stock still however and every protest was silenced as a very tentative tongue pushed its way into his mouth. Kaname thought he had died. There was no way Yagari- sensei was kissing him back. But Toga was and he was thinking of Kaien when he did so it was alright. If he could think about the man he loved with similar feminine qualities as the boy in front of him then the whole thing was bearable. Toga heard Kaname whimper when he accidentally brushed his tongue against the purebloods fangs. Kaname realized he was losing control of the situation but he was not going to let Yagari- sensei be on top. He was going to take the hunter and there was no debating it.

He pulled back from the kiss and looked down. There was a very prominent tent in his pants and Yagari- sensei… was not aroused. At all. Kaname frowned and then plunged his hand into the older mans pants. Toga nearly yelped when he did so. Kaname seemed to know where all the right places were for him to touch. Damn vampires being sensual creatures. He moaned when he started to get hard. Kaname seemed to be more than ready being a young man after all but it wasn't the case for Toga. Toga was able to perform perfectly well but it wasn't Kaien with him. That was the crux of his whole problem. If he wasn't with the person he loved then he wasn't interested.

And as far as Kaname went he may be interested in Toga but he was not ready to do anything with a hunter. If he knew Kaname must have forgotten that there were dangerous strings attached to doing anything sexual with a hunter. Apart from the obvious reason of the two being enemies there were other considerations as well that made it another taboo.

"Ka- Kaname stop," Toga rasped. Toga was very aroused now thanks to the hand that was still down the front of his dress pants but this had to come to an end. _Now._ Kaname looked tensely at his teacher. He thought Yagari- sensei liked it so far. If what he was holding was any indication.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a small voice. Toga breathed as evenly as he could. There was a knot of shame branding his heart for the fact he was so aroused for a vampire he had no feelings toward. Toga did his best to be the stern adult in the situation.  
"Kaname listen to me. You are not ready for this kind of thing." Kaname's confidence faltered and he blushed slightly.

"I'm not a virgin you know…" he whispered. Toga laughed slightly.

"Oh I know," he said, "when Zero comes home sometimes he can barely walk." Kaname's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he turned away face fully flushed. Kaname thought Yagari- sensei didn't know.

'_Then again,' _he thought belatedly, _'he is Zero's master so he would be able to tell.'_ Then another thought hit Kaname. What if Yagari- sensei wasn't interested in men? Hadn't Kaname himself thought earlier that he must be feuding with a girlfriend? Kaname gathered his courage and looked his teacher in the eye. "Yagari- sensei... If you want me to stop I really will but can I at least ask why."

Toga was almost surprised at the solemn tone his student was using. "Because I love Kaien too much. And because there are other things involved," he replied.

"You mean you love the Headmaster? How long have you been together?"

"For a very long time. But stop changing the subject and let me go." Kaname shook his head vigorously.

Toga's stomach lurched, "Why not?" Kaname stopped answering his questions once again and leaned foreword to kiss his teacher. Toga never really thought about stopping his advances after that and found himself giving up far more easily than he liked. Yet at the same time the little voice in his head told him it would be alright because his time for vengeance would come.

Thing progressed quickly after that. Kaname became bolder his tentative kisses becoming more passionate by the minute. Toga had to hand it to him… the boy wasn't that bad. Kaname loved each and every kiss like it was the first but this wasn't enough for him; he desired all he could have of his teacher. He wanted his body and his blood. Kaname knew everything was against the strict upbringing of a pureblood but he wanted to taste this hunter's blood. He knew it could give him great power if is body didn't reject it; if it did then he would probably be violently ill later that night.

At the present time though Kaname was more concerned with getting as much physical contact as possible. His hands went to the top of Yagari- sensei's shirt and undid it about half-way. Sensei had a great body from what Kaname could feel. His chest was well toned with a few scars here and there and his abdomen was ripped. Kaname took the time to trace his fingers over each and every muscle before working his way up again to tweak his teacher's nipples. Toga's breath hitched with each pinch and he was starting to lose all thought. Kaname found each reaction absolutely intoxicating but this foreplay was starting to kill him.

Both of them were ready by now so Kaname stood up and hastily untied the rope that was around his sensei's midsection. Toga stood up instantly and wrung his hands trying to get the binds off of them. Kaname gave a little laugh. His teacher was very sexy when he was aroused and annoyed at the same time. Kaname took his chance during his teacher's preoccupation and lunged at him bending him over the desk.

Toga froze instantly… Kaname wanted to take _him_…? Damn! Kaname saw his worry and leaned over him so they were back to front. He hugged Toga around the waist to try and comfort him. However that only increased Toga's panic because he could feel the boy's arousal poking him from behind.

"Sensei I promise I won't hurt you…" Kaname began to kiss and lick Toga's neck. This brat had better not bite him.

"Do you know what you're doing?" he asked.

"Of course I do," Kaname said a little defensively.

"Well if you're such a damn expert than give me your fingers," Toga barked. Kaname realized belatedly that his teacher was looking for reassurance in a very direct way, and he also realized that Yagari-sensei was actually going to let him do this. The knowledge went strait to his throbbing erection. He was going to loose it soon if he couldn't have what he wanted. But even so, he brought two fingers to his teacher's lips and Toga put them in his mouth coating them well with his saliva.

Even if Kaname felt he was the cat's meow he probably wasn't the best at prepping someone so it was better to be safe than sorry. Kaname almost moaned at how Yagari-sensei's tongue was working its way around his two digits. If it felt this good around his fingers than imagine how good it would feel around his… Kaname gave out a tiny whimper while using his other hand to pull down Toga's pants to his knees and then undoing his own. It offered a small relief now that he wasn't bound so uncomfortably but the sight of his sensei's backside had him moaning. Toga stopped licking the boy's fingers hoping that it would be enough lubrication to ease most of the discomfort.

Seeing that he had finished Kaname went back to his teacher's neck before asking for permission. Toga nodded slowly before he felt a slender finger breach his entrance. He exhaled as the whole finger went in smoothly. It didn't hurt yet and Kaname was even giving him time to adjust before continuing with a second finger. He gently scissored his fingers apart taking extra time to find all the spots that made Yagari- sensei's breath hitch. Kaname couldn't help but gently bite Toga's neck. He didn't use his fangs and he didn't do it hard enough to bruise the skin but he groaned at Yagari-sensei's pulse racing under his lips. Yagari-sensei felt so good around his fingers alone it was driving him to the point of madness.

Satisfied that Toga was fully prepared Kaname removed his fingers and wrapped his hand around his teacher's length. Toga bit back a groan- the boy was very skilled at what he was doing but Toga was still worried about what would happen next.

Kaname slowed the pace of his strokes which made Toga wiggle and he asked in his ear, "Sensei would you like me to continue?" And Toga paused; the real answer was no he didn't and the answer his body made him choke out was a harsh yes. Toga put his forehead on the desk. If anyone ever found out about this his life would be ruined and it wouldn't even have been worth it but… Toga found he really couldn't care because he still had the trump card over this pureblood prince.

Kaname had to give himself a moment of mental preparation. _He was actually going to take the number one vampire hunter in the world._ He put himself in position and gently pushed in. Toga's hands that were still bound behind his back fisted in Kaname's shirt. The first inch could have been a bit slower. Toga grimaced when Kaname kept pushing himself in farther and farther. He was smaller than Kaien was but damn this kid did not know the meaning of letting your partner adjust.

Once he was fully sheathed inside Yagari all thought process ceased in Kaname's head. And so did any consideration. He pulled out and shoved back in violently over and over again. Toga cried out and cursed tears welled up in his eyes. Sure he shouldn't have believed a promise that came from a vampire but he had allowed himself to believe even a little that Kaname wouldn't do this to him. At the very least he could change his angle. Toga's arousal had ceased and all he felt was pain spreading into various regions of his body. What had he done to deserve this? He couldn't remember a time when he had done something to Kaname…

Kaname thought he would die from the friction. His teacher felt incredible and it was bringing out the animal in him. He didn't care anymore that he was causing pain instead of pleasure all he cared about was driving himself into this warm tight body as much as possible. And all too soon the heat and friction was starting to envelope him bringing him to the edge but Kaname extended a nail and cut a deep gash in Toga's neck where he had been biting earlier. By some kind twist of fate Kaname refrained from sinking his fangs into Toga but he did put his mouth over the bleeding wound and drink up. As soon as Yagari-sensei's rich blood hit his tongue Kaname lost himself and came forcefully into the body he was still violently claiming. His world went white and he just laid there on top of his teacher completely spent and fully satisfied. He had quite literally taken what he wanted.

Toga however was in shock. He could feel Kaname's essence starting to drip down his thighs. It made him feel sick to say the least. But while the young pureblood laid there Toga noticed a vital thing; the binds on his hands had come undone. Kaname wasn't expecting it and now it was time for Toga to get his revenge. He moved his hands round in front of him, pushed himself off the desk, and dragged a still dazed Kaname onto it belly up. Toga bound Kaname's wrists this time and smirked down at him.

Kaname blinked up at him completely confused, but as he spiraled down from heaven he realized the full extent of what he had done. He'd hurt his sensei very _very_ badly. Yagari was still bleeding and the rage in his remaining eye was unimaginable.

"Yagari-sensei," he started, "I'm so sorry."

"Shut up Kuran." Toga shot back. Kaname resigned himself to whatever the hunter wanted to do to him. After all he deserved it totally.

Toga bent down over the desk and let his eyes wander all over the boy in front of him. Even though he would never wish what had just happened to him on anyone he still wanted to give Kaname a taste of his own medicine. Both their pants were undone so it was all quite convenient. Toga grabbed Kaname's thighs and hauled them apart, and with a little lifting Toga could stand up and take Kaname. Even though Toga knew better than to do this Kaname had asked for it and besides Toga had told him not to have sex with a hunter like Yagari. It didn't matter that Zero was a hunter the biological rules of being a vampire took precedent.

"Kaname," Toga called wickedly, "Do you know why I told you not to have sex with me? ...You don't do you?" Kaname shook his head- was there another reason not to do it? He wasn't sure.

Toga bent down so his face was right in front of Kaname's, "It's because as soon as you take the blood of a hunter and have sex with them you will be obedient to them forever. Basically it becomes the same curse a reawakened vampire suffers."

"What?" Kaname was dumbfounded. This was the second worst thing to ever happen to him. His uncle and his _ethics teacher_ could both make him into a slave. Damn his stupid horny self!

"Kaname pay attention!" Toga commanded. Kaname found himself complying instantly his whole focus on the man in front of him. Toga brushed a lock of hair out of Kaname's face, "Good boy. I'm going to make a deal with you. And I'll keep it unlike _someone_ I know. I'll only ever use this bond for tonight. You obey me as a hunter and I'll be good to you. Disobey me and you won't be so happy. However regardless of how you conduct yourself I'll never use this power over you after tonight. I won't command you to do anything after this. Do you understand me?"

A tear slipped down to Kaname's hair; he couldn't believe it. This man could have control of him any day. So say something like that and mean it… it made Kaname respect Toga and maybe even fall for him a little. Of course it made him look foreword to whatever punishment he was about to receive.

Although Toga had threatened to have a violent revenge on Kaname he didn't. He made sure to teach him how to be a gentler lover even for a one night stand. He made Kaname cry with pleasure and beg for more of him. The rest of the night was filled with passion along with teaching and learning. So both hunter and vampire but more importantly teacher and student enjoyed each other to the fullest.

THE END.


End file.
